Vícios Ocultos
by Chan J. K
Summary: HIATUS! para repostagem! Aguarde. Slash HD
1. Nunca Beba Perto de Harry Potter

**Classificação:** Slash / Yaoi – se não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem à Tia Jô, ou seja, eu só brinco de escritora... é tudinho dela.

**Resumo:** Harry está atrás dos Horcruxes, e para isso contará com a ajuda da pessoa mais inesperada. O que acontece quando Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy são obrigados a dividir um quarto em Grimmauld Place? Slash Drarry.

**ALERTA:** Conteúdo **impróprio** para menores de 18 anos. Colocarei classificação **M**, se necessário.

**AVISO AOS INICIANTES:** Primeira e única vez que estou avisando. Ninguém é obrigado a ler nada. Por isso, se você ler isso e tiver uma reação alérgica, o problema é seu.

* * *

_para Joanne, que começou a magia,_

_para Dan e Tom, que protagonizaram os fatos, _

_e para você, que entrou nesse mundo mágico._

_Escrita por __**JayKay-chan**__ / Betada por __**POTOlover**__ e __**Madam Lestat**_

* * *

– Capítulo 1 –

_Nunca beba perto de Harry Potter_

O lugar era frio e negro, de pedra. Ele estava preso por grossas correntes enferrujadas, atordoado, sem saber onde estava. O raio de luar que entrava pela fresta das grades não era suficiente para iluminar o ambiente.

Ele estava quase inconsciente, já não sentia mais os membros do corpo. Estava a ponto de desmaiar, sentindo-se livrar dos temores que o afligiam. Mas algo o estava puxando para o mundo real. Uma vozinha ao fundo o chamava constantemente. De quem era a voz? Será que ele estava à beira da loucura?

Sentiu-se sustentado por alguém, e suspenso do chão. Não estava enxergando nada além de vultos, mas pôde perceber que alguém o estava tirando das correntes.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. Sou eu, Hermione".

Mesmo quase adormecido, Harry pôde sentir seu corpo relaxar. Ele foi coberto por algo quente, que ele descobriu ser um cobertor. Enrolou-se nele, ainda cego de dor.

Sentiu alívio quando um feitiço tranqüilizante lançado por Hermione o atingiu, e sentiu-se sonolento. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que estava saindo de um pesadelo. O pesadelo de ser a presa de Voldemort.

* * *

"Harry? Gente, ele acordou!" 

Um burburinho e barulho de passos. Ele abriu os olhos e viu vários rostos conhecidos o observando atentamente. Todos com a mesma expressão de preocupação misturada à alegria. Ele não pôde se impedir de sorrir após ver os amigos novamente, depois de tanto tempo.

Era uma reunião bem interessante. Hermione, vários ruivos que ele reconheceu como Rony, Fred, George, Gina, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley (onde estariam os outros?), Tonks e Remus e... Pansy Parkinson.

Algum tempo depois, eles iniciaram uma animada conversa sobre os acontecimentos que Harry perdeu enquanto estava no porão de uma velha casa no meio dos campos da Escócia (então era lá que ele estava?).

"Mas como vocês descobriram o meu paradeiro?" – perguntou, ansioso.

"Bom, Harry. Hum.. é sobre isso que queríamos conversar com você." – completou Hermione, nervosa.

"Como assim?" – disse, curiosidade se transformando em receio.

"É... nós... devemos tudo ao jovem Malfoy". – disse Remus, parecendo dar uma péssima notícia a alguém.

"Draco Malfoy?!" – gritou Harry.

"É, Potter. Ele tem sido agente duplo e se arriscou pra descobrir onde você estava." – disse Pansy, defendendo o loiro. – "Você podia ser menos ingrato..."

"Mas ele é um comensal! Ele não fugiu com Snape depois da morte de Dumbledore?"

"Sim, mas ele nos procurou há algum tempo, quando o pai dele foi achado morto dentro de uma cela de Azkaban. A única coisa que pediu em troca da colaboração, foi o perdão dele e da mãe por todos os anos como comensais. E proteção, é claro".

"E desde então ele está no nosso lado? Não acredito".

"Comece a acreditar, Potter". – disse alguém com puro desdém na voz, que Harry reconheceu de imediato.

"Malfoy, você chegou? E agora o Snape vai vir me dar bom dia?" – disse Harry, com sarcasmo.

"Está de bom humor, Potter! Que alegria..." – disse o loiro, com o máximo de sarcasmo que pôde reunir.

Harry começou a espumar de raiva, e resolveu focar a sua atenção em outra direção. Começou a observar o lugar em que estava, olhando das paredes altas até o teto quase imperceptível. Ele estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts.

"Madame Pomfrey pediu para cuidar de você, Harry. Por isso você está em Hogwarts!" – disse Remus, percebendo o olhar curioso do garoto.

"Infelizmente, Voldemort fugiu da nossa emboscada, mas te resgatamos e conseguimos prender 5 comensais, entre eles Bellatrix Lestrange". – completou Rony, calmamente.

"Bellatrix? A que matou o Sirius?" – disse ele, gritando.

"A própria. E está sendo interrogada, pois tudo indica que ela participou da missão de te prender naquele lugar". – completou Hermione.

"Bem típico dela". – disse, todo o ódio que sustentava se dirigindo à ela.

"É só isso que você sabe sobre Voldemort, Harry?" – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

"Sim". – ele não queria contar sobre os horcruxes, como Dumbledore havia pedido.

"Vocês superestimam o Potter". – disse Malfoy, debochadamente.

"Cale a boca, Malfoy!" – disse uma Ginny alterada.

"Ah, você precisa da namoradinha pra te defender, _Potty_?" – disse, olhando de soslaio.

"Ninguém precisa dos seus comentários, Malfoy". – disse Remus, que segurava Harry pelo braço, pois o outro já tinha partido pra cima do loiro.

* * *

Mais tarde, metade das pessoas daquela reunião já tinham ido pra casa, sobrando apenas Hermione, Rony, Remus e, Harry não sabia porquê, Malfoy. 

"Harry, você terá que depor sobre o que aconteceu lá, naquele lugar. O Ministério quer todos os detalhes sórdidos". – disse Rony, contrariado.

"Mas eu não me lembro de quase nada!" – e era verdade.

"Harry, talvez amanhã você se lembre. Você devia ir logo pra casa dormir". – completou Hermione.

"Eu não vou precisar dormir aqui hoje?" – disse Harry, contente. Aquela ala era muito escura e lembrava terríveis eventos, como a Câmara Secreta.

"Não, mas você ainda está fraco pra se meter em enrascadas. Se cuide, viu?" – disse Madame Pomfrey, ao que todos riram, menos Malfoy.

"_Potter_, se me permite observar, eu não pretendo passar a noite aqui, então, acho bom você se arrumar pra aparatar, pois eu não estou com paciência". – disse Draco.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – Mais um comentário e ele jurou que Malfoy morreria.

"Hã... Harry... a gente esqueceu de contar. A Ordem incumbiu Malfoy de cuidar de você até a sua saúde ser restaurada". – disse Hermione, com olhar de desculpas.

"O QUÊ?! Como assim?"

"Potter, é simples. Eles não confiam em mim pra nada realmente sigiloso. Como eles sabem que você teria privilégios com os seus amigos, leia-se _fugir pra enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem e morrer_, eles me escolheram pra ficar de olho em você".

"Isso é verdade?" – disse ele, apelando para chantagem emocional.

"Desculpe, mas eu estou de mãos atadas. Veja pelo lado bom, eu e Mione vamos visitá-los quase sempre. Se esse outro aí te perturbar, vai acordar com os _cabelos_ estragados na manhã seguinte". – disse Ronald, abrindo um sorriso maquiavélico.

"Então, posso ter uma boa noite de sono agora, depois dessa aula de Como-Ser-Um-Grifinório-Psicopata?"

"Não, Malfoy. Cale a boca e não incomode". – disse Rony, ao que Harry assentiu com a cabeça, rindo.

"Ou o quê, Weasley? Vai me soterrar usando a sua mãe? Porque com aquele corpo de barril, eu iria morrer de asfixia na hora. Olha, Potter! Uma grande idéia! Use a mãe balofa do Weasley pra matar Você-Sabe-Quem". – ele ainda não se atrevia a dizer o nome.

"É Voldemort, Malfoy". – Harry riu ao ver Draco estremecer ao som da palavra. – "E nunca mais fale dos Weasley! E porque a gente não mata Voldemort envenenado com o sangue da sua família? Ele morreria só de cheirar! Talvez, se mandássemos o corpo do seu pai..."

"Ora seu filho da puta!"

"Parem garotos! AGORA!" – gritou Remus, e todos assentiram calados. – "Vamos todos para a sede da Ordem. Só lembre-se de que somos observados, então ajam com cautela, ok?" – todos assentiram.

"Eu não sei porquê me escolheram pra cuidar do Potter. Eu poderia trair vocês, como todos temem, e matar o Potter enquanto ele dorme." – disse Draco, rindo.

"É, Malfoy, mas eu não tenho medo de você. Logo, poderia te matar facilmente também." – disse Harry, uma raiva crescente no peito.

"Tentem aparatar no 1º andar, e não façam barulho. A Sra. Black está impossível ultimamente". – disse Remus, pondo um fim na discussão.

Todos assentiram e se prepararam. Após a familiar sensação de um puxão, estavam em uma sala, discutindo o que fazer no dia seguinte. Depois, Hermione e Rony voltaram para "A Toca", a pedido de Remus, que disse que não agüentaria mais uma bronca de uma Molly Weasley furiosa.

Então, o lobisomem disse que ia dormir no quarto vago do 4º andar, e Harry e Draco teriam de dividir um quarto do 2º andar. Harry entrou em choque.

"Com tantos quartos, porque eu tenho que dividir com ele?" – disse Harry, indignado.

"Porque são ordens, Harry. _Para a sua própria proteção e blá blá blá_. Sinto muito". – disse um sonolento Remus.

"Estou me sentindo tão amado". – disse, sarcasticamente, Draco.

Harry não podia fazer nada, a não ser aceitar calado e ir dormir. Ele foi caminhando silenciosamente para o segundo piso, seguido por Malfoy e Remus. Remus subiu as escadas. Harry e Draco continuaram andando, até que Harry parou em frente a uma porta com um grande brasão da Sonserina, fazendo Draco, que estava atrás dele, trombar no moreno.

"_Potter_, olhe por onde anda!" – disse Malfoy, com seu usual tom de deboche.

"Malfoy, que quarto é esse?"

"Potter, essa casa não é minha, como eu vou saber?"

"Mas eu não me lembrava dessa porta aqui. Que estranho."

"Nossa, estou emocionado de você dividir seus sentimentos comigo, agora eu gostaria de dormir sem ouvir esses seus comentários de doente mental. Obrigado!"

"Pare de falar asneira, Malfoy. Tudo nessa casa é muito suspeito. Qualquer coisa pode ser perigosa. Ainda mais algo que tem o brasão de Salazar Slytherin na frente".

"Fascinante, Potter. Boa noite". – disse, e deixou Harry pra trás.

O loiro caminhou pelo corredor até o último quarto, que eles dividiriam. Harry o seguiu apressado. Voltaria no dia seguinte para explorar a misteriosa porta.

Harry entrou no quarto, que era iluminado por lampiões bruxuleantes. Foi arrumar as suas coisas para tomar um banho o mais quente possível, pra relaxar.

Ele seguiu em direção ao banheiro, que ficava duas portas à frente. Saiu do quarto em passos leves, tentando ser silencioso. Foi então que parou embasbacado no meio do corredor. A porta tinha _desaparecido_. Ele esqueceu do banho e foi chamar alguém. Alguém que tivesse visto a porta. Infelizmente, essa pessoa se chamava Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy! Vem aqui rápido".

"O que foi, _Potty_? Precisa que eu esfregue as suas costas?"

"É importante, idiota!"

O loiro chegou no corredor com uma expressão de _eu-te-mato_ no rosto. Ele ia xingar toda a linhagem de Harry, quando seguiu o olhar do garoto, e se viu parado em frente a uma parede.

Muito bom, Harry Potter agora era autista.

"Potter, porque tu tá encarando essa parede? Autistando?"

"Malfoy, seu burro, você não lembra da porta que estava aqui antes?"

Draco pareceu refletir por um momento, e teve que admitir para si mesmo: Harry Potter pensou pela primeira vez na vida.

"Bom, Potter, será que essa maldita porta não tem um segredo pra aparecer?"

"Pode ser, tenho que descobrir".

"Poderia ser amanhã, _Testa-Rachada_?"

"Claro, _Doninha"_. – disse no mesmo tom sarcástico do outro.

Eles voltaram em silêncio para o quarto. Ambos deitaram nas camas dispostas nas extremidades do quarto, amaldiçoando o destino que os pusera ali.

* * *

A manhã veio com um sol fraco, e gotículas de chuva que escorriam nas janelas de Grimmauld Place, nº 12. Harry finalmente tinha conseguido pegar no sono, depois de refletir enquanto tentava dormir, a noite toda. Mas não seria tão fácil dormir. Não com essa voz irritante que o chamava. 

"Ô Potter! Acorda!"

"Me deixa..."

"Potter, seu idiota. Eu tenho que tomar conta de você. Se possível, você podia cooperar!"

Harry levantou devagar da cama, se espreguiçando. Ele pediu para Malfoy sair do quarto e bateu a porta. Depois, calmamente, escovou os dentes, trocou de roupas e abriu a porta novamente, para encontrar um loiro furioso do lado de fora.

"Potter! O que te faz pensar que eu vou te esperar assim, sempre?"

"São ordens, Malfoy. Ordens". – sorriu Harry, satisfeito.

Draco lançou um olhar mortal ao moreno e se dirigiu em silêncio para a cozinha, no térreo. Harry desceu atrás, parando pra observar a parede, que ontem tinha sido uma porta. Ele conhecia as portas encantadas de Hogwarts, mas aquela porta o deixara com a pulga atrás da orelha. Porque ela desapareceu?

Um cheiro maravilhoso invadiu as narinas dos garotos. Na cozinha, Remus preparava panquecas encantadas para mudar de doce para salgada, conforme a pessoa desejasse.

"Remus, está tudo bem?" – disse Harry preocupado, ao ver uma estante caída no chão.

"Não. Eu sou muito desastrado. Ainda bem que não quebrei nada". – disse, sorrindo.

"_Reparo_!" – Draco acenou com a varinha, impaciente. – "Agora podemos tomar o café?"

"Bom dia pra você também, Malfoy". – disse um Remus sorridente. – "E aí meninos, dormiram bem?"

"Não!" – disseram em coro.

"Pelo menos vocês concordam em alguma coisa!" – disse Remus, ainda sorrindo. – "Já é um começo! Talvez vocês possam ter outras coisas em comum!" – completou, irônico.

"Claro, aí depois eu entrarei pra Grifinória!" – disse Draco, com seu sorriso de escárnio.

Remus continuou com o seu sorriso suspeito no rosto. Ele parecia saber de algo que ninguém mais sabia. Harry achou melhor mudar o rumo da conversa.

"Moony, você lembra de uma porta com um brasão de Slytherin ao lado do banheiro, no 2º andar?"

"Não, Harry. Mas sei que há portas encantadas aqui. Ela estava trancada?"

"Não sei, o idiota do Malfoy não me deixou tentar abrir! Por quê?"

"No porão tem um chaveiro com todas as chaves da casa. Tente abrir depois".

"A questão é que a porta sumiu".

"Tome o café. Depois você se preocupa com outras coisas. Ah, Harry, eu mandei uma carta pra Profª McGonagall e ela disse pra você ir visitá-la. Acho que ela quer falar algo com você".

"Qualquer coisa para o Garoto-de-Ouro". – disse Malfoy, sarcástico.

"O que disse, Malfoy?"

"Nada, Lupin".

Eles terminaram o café e Harry decidiu andar pela casa. Não que ele gostasse muito dela, mas ele decidira que deveria investigar. Sirius, certa vez, falara sobre como a família Black era ligada a Slytherin e às artes das trevas. Ele subiu as escadas, sem reparar em um loiro que o observava.

Chegou ao 2º patamar, e parou em frente à porta, que era agora uma parede sólida e sem brasões. Ele tinha pensado em mil maneiras de fazê-la abrir. Tentou vários feitiços, como _"Revele-se"_, e nada aconteceu. Enquanto isso, Malfoy o observava, escondido. Então, a mente do moreno pareceu dar um estalo, e ele fechou os olhos. _Muito estranho_, na opinião de Draco.

"_Abra"_. – disse, na língua das cobras.

Malfoy ouviu apenas um sibilo alto. Potter era ofidioglota, ele havia esquecido. Seus pêlos se arrepiaram ao continuar a ouvir o silvo baixo que saía da boca de Harry. Era assustador ver o _Santo_ Potter fazendo algo tão sonserino e, ele admitiu, sombrio. Não estavam errados quando disseram que Harry Potter tinha um lado das trevas.

"Não está funcionando". – reclamou Harry, pensando alto.

"Potter, pode funcionar se você pedir por favor, igual algumas em Hogwarts".

"Você estava aí, Malfoy?" – perguntou, preocupado. Não acrescentou _"Por que raios está me ajudando?"_ por prudência.

"Sim, inteligência. Ouvi você falando língua de cobras."

"Nada aconteceu com a parede." – falou Harry.

Ele se virou para a parede, decidido a faze-la abrir, mesmo que precisasse seguir um conselho de Malfoy.

"_Abra, por favor"_. – sibilou o garoto, e ouviu um baque surdo.

Quando ele piscou, uma porta apareceu bem na sua frente. O brasão de Slytherin esculpido na madeira, a maçaneta em forma de cabeça de cobra. Ele segurou nela, e empurrou. O que haveria lá dentro?

"Está trancada. E agora?"

"Acho melhor voltar depois que consultar a Granger. Ela é uma sangue-ruim sabe-tudo, mas sempre acha a maldita saída".

"Não chame a Hermione de sangue-ruim. Mas eu vou tentar as chaves da casa depois. Pelo menos já sei como fazê-la aparecer".

"E graças a mim".

"Nada a ver, Malfoy".

"Admita, Potter. Se não fosse pela minha dica..."

"Cale a boca, Malfoy".

Harry se virou pra subir para o terceiro patamar, quando Draco o segurou pelo braço.

"O que você quer, Malfoy?" – disse, impaciente.

"Hã... Potter... você sabe onde fica a biblioteca?"

"No último andar. Eu estou indo pra lá agora".

"Ah, tá. _Obrigado_". – murmurou o loiro.

"O que disse?"

"Você ouviu".

Silêncio constrangedor. Eles subiram até a biblioteca, e pararam em frente à uma porta. No centro da imponente porta dupla de madeira, com um brasão da família black esculpido, havia um pergaminho muito antigo, perfeitamente colado, como que enfeitiçado para nunca descolar, onde se lia:

"_Para os de astúcia inata,_

_E aliados fiéis de Slytherin,_

_Bem-vindos à Biblioteca_

_Da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black._

_Entrem com cautela,_

_E cuidado com o sibilo dos livros._

_Mas não se esqueçam do aviso que lhes dou:_

_Para os fracos e de sangue sujo_

_Portas fechadas são o que vão encontrar."_

"Quem não é de Slytherin, não consegue entrar?" – perguntou Draco, curioso.

"Remus já cansou de tentar". – disse Harry, desapontado.

"Então você vai ficar do lado de fora? Que peninha, _Potter"_.

"Na verdade, _Malfoy_, eu consigo entrar". – e ele abriu a porta, deixando à mostra um ambiente que lembrava as masmorras de Snape, todo iluminado por archotes. – "Surpreso? Você não me conhece mesmo, não é? Eu _quase_ entrei pra Sonserina, sabia?"

"E porque não entrou?" – perguntou, sem acreditar muito.

"Eu não quis. Pedi pro Chapéu pra entrar na Grifinória". – disse triunfante.

"Você é mesmo muito estúpido, Potter. Mas isso não justifica você poder entrar".

"Voldemort passou um pouco dos poderes dele pra mim. Então, eu meio que sou _aliado de Slytherin_". – e desatou a rir, vendo a reação do outro. – "Você é muito engraçado, Malfoy! Essa sua cara de idiota..."

O outro ficou enfurecido e entrou na biblioteca, dando um encontrão em Harry e deixando-o sozinho do lado de fora. O moreno o seguiu, rindo. Até que estava sendo divertido importunar Malfoy.

Ele se sentou em um dos sofás, de frente para o loiro, e pegou o livro que andara lendo, sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"Potter, o que você está lendo?"

"Te interessa?"

"Ah, cale a boca! Você sabe onde ficam os livros sobre Poções?"

"Sim. Na 4ª prateleira da esquerda".

"Tá". – e saiu à procura do livro. Harry entendeu aquilo como _"Obrigado, Potter"_.

Eles ficaram o resto da tarde lendo, em silêncio. Cada um lendo o livro escolhido, mas prestando atenção nos atos do outro. Harry estava realmente começando a gostar de ficar ali, quieto, lendo, e então vinha Malfoy atrapalhar a sua leitura? Que saco!

"Potter, tem algo com álcool nessa casa?"

"Provavelmente sim, Malfoy. Por quê?"

"Já estou cansado de ficar aqui lendo, preciso beber _firewhisky_!"

"Ok. Vai buscar no porão. E traga pra mim, claro".

"Ah, claro. Aí depois eu digo 'eu te amo, Potter' ". – disse, sarcástico.

"Bom, quem vai ficar sem é você".

Malfoy fez apenas um aceno com a varinha e as garrafas entraram voando na biblioteca, e foram conduzidas até os garotos. Isso enfureceu Harry.

"Era pra você ir lá!"

"Ah, vai se foder, Potter!"

"Você é um idiota..."

"Pelo menos a minha mãe não é uma sangue-ruim nojenta!"

Harry ficou vermelho de raiva, e só percebeu que havia partido pra cima de Draco quando este o socou bem no meio do nariz.

"Sai de cima de mim, Potter!"

"Retire o que disse!"

Ele sentiu o gosto do sangue na boca. Acabou por cair deitado no chão. Draco se retirou da biblioteca com o nariz sangrando. Harry foi atrás, pra limpar o rosto. Encontrou Malfoy no banheiro e lavou a face vermelha, ainda ofegante.

"Potter, como você foi capaz de sujar as minhas vestes e me deixar com o olho roxo? Seu bastardo..."

"Olha quem fala! Você é muito fresco..." – disse Harry, zombando.

"O que está dizendo?" – disse Draco, entredentes.

"Você parece uma menininha reclamando!" – disse Harry, de maldade.

"Você está insinuando que eu sou gay só porque eu sou vaidoso? Potter, sinto muito, mas você é o único virgem aqui!"

"O que não significa que você seja hetero. E eu não sou virgem!"

"Vai enganar outro, vai! Você nem imagina quantos rumores _eu_ ouvi sobre você... idiota!"

Harry sentiu seu rosto corar. Ele ia esganar Malfoy quando tivesse oportunidade. Mas agora estava cansado. E deixara o _firewhisky_ intocado na biblioteca.

"Malfoy, o _firewhisky_ ainda está lá. Eu vou..."

"Já pensei nisso". – e mostrou as duas garrafas que ele tinha diminuído, para caberem no bolso. – "Vamos para o quarto? Se alguém descobrir... estou morto. Principalmente se for o lobisomem".

"Remus. O nome dele é Re-mus!"

"Tá, não fica irritadinho! Você é entediante, Potter".

Eles chegaram no quarto, e Malfoy deitou na sua própria cama, enquanto Harry deitou na outra. Estava muito frio, e já era noite. Draco aumentou o tamanho das garrafas e eles beberam todo o _firewhisky_, conversando.

"P-Potter... mas aquela vaca da Weasley... hic... já foi pega por todo mundo... menos eu!"

"Não fale merda... ela é uma boa garota".

"Ah, pára... como você diz que já... pegou alguém, se esse alguém foi a Weasley fêmea?"

"Eu já sim!" – Ele sentiu o corpo tremer de frio – "Estou com frio, Malfoy..." – ele falou isso gemendo.

"Potter... aqui tá... quente".

"Eu vou... deitar aí? Com você?"

"Sim, Potter. Algum problema?"

Harry foi cambaleando até a outra cama, e deitou na beirada, empurrando Malfoy levemente para o canto. Nossa, era a bebida ou lá era realmente mais quente? Devia ser a corrente de ar. Ele virou para falar com Malfoy, quando deu de cara com duas íris iguais a gelo o observando.

"Potter... tá apertado!"

"Vira de lado, oras!" – disse, falando arrastado.

Draco virou de lado, ficando de frente para Harry. O moreno estava sonolento e nem um pouco a fim de olhar para o loiro, por isso, virou para o outro lado. Malfoy se acomodou na cama, encaixando-se perfeitamente entre as pernas de Harry.

"Potter... você é tão chato". sussurrou Draco no ouvido do moreno.

"Cala a... boca. Boa noite".

Malfoy não ouviu as últimas palavras de Harry. Ele estava quase dormindo também, e começou a sonhar. Sonhou que estava parado em frente a uma porta. Então, Harry apareceu do lado dele e começou a falar língua de cobras, sibilando. A porta se abriu e _Sirius Black_ saiu dela. Draco sentiu-se tremer, e acordou suado e ofegante.

Ele abriu os olhos e só enxergou cabelos pretos. Percebeu que dormira abraçado a Harry, sem notar. Ficou sem reação, agora que estava mais sóbrio.

**_Nota mental: Nunca beba perto de Harry Potter_.**

Ele tirou o braço da cintura de Harry e o outro se mexeu. Draco levantou em silêncio e fez um feitiço para curar a dor de cabeça que quase o estava matando.

"Malfoy..." – ele ouviu o outro sibilar. Sentiu um leve arrepio na espinha, ao se lembrar do sonho.

"Sim?"

"O que aconteceu ontem? Eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. Eu bebi demais?"

"Sim, inteligência rara. Eu e você bebemos demais. Mas eu costumo lembrar do que faço".

"Mas... não aconteceu nada errado, aconteceu?"

"Você sempre faz besteira, Potter, mas nada muito grave". – disse, debochado – "Vou voltar a dormir, estou morto e ainda é madrugada".

"Vou pra minha cama". – propôs Harry.

"Fica aí, Potter. Eu fico na sua cama". – respondeu, impaciente.

Ele foi para a cama de Harry, enquanto o outro garoto apenas fechou os olhos e adormeceu. Mas Draco não conseguiu, e permaneceu pensando naquele estranho sonho e o que significava.

_Drarry; a way of life..._

* * *

**N/A: **_Olá! Sim sim, primeiro capítulo de "Vícios Ocultos" pronto. Espero que tenham gostado, sei que foi bastante informação, mas fiquem atentos! _

_**Quero muitas reviews!!!**_

* * *

© _JayKay-chan. Cópia total ou parcial é proibida. Gostou da fic e quer usá-la? Me mande uma review! __Se você copiar sem autorização, eu vou achá-lo e te lançar um crucio! __Tá, não vou, mas vou conseguir te banir do Fanfiction..._


	2. Resolvendo Problemas de Confiança

**Classificação:** Slash / Yaoi – se não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem à Tia Jô, ou seja, eu só brinco de escritora... É tudinho dela.

**Resumo:** Harry está atrás dos Horcruxes, e para isso contará com a ajuda da pessoa mais inesperada. O que acontece quando Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy são obrigados a dividir um quarto em Grimmauld Place? Slash Drarry.

**ALERTA:** Conteúdo **impróprio** para menores de 18 anos. Colocarei classificação **M**, se necessário.

**AVISO AOS INICIANTES:** Primeira e única vez que estou avisando. Ninguém é obrigado a ler nada. Por isso, se você ler isso e tiver uma reação alérgica, o problema é seu.

* * *

_Escrita por __**JayKay-chan**__ / Betada por __**POTOlover**__ e _

* * *

– Capítulo 2 –

_Resolvendo problemas de confiança_

Draco acordou no dia seguinte bem mais disposto, entre os lençóis de Harry. Tudo tinha o aroma _doce_ do moreno.

_Eca! Eca três vezes!_

Arrumou os cabelos platinados, se vestiu e desceu para o café. Harry ainda estava dormindo.

_Preguiçoso._

"Bom dia, Malfoy!" – disse Remus, quando o loiro entrou na cozinha.

"Não está nada bom, mas valeu a intenção". – respondeu Draco, secamente.

Alguns minutos depois, uma figura morena, despenteada, e com olhos de esmeralda cheios de sono apareceu na porta da cozinha. Remus e Draco riram da cara do garoto.

"Potter, você já pensou em concorrer para o prêmio de 'Homem mais Mal Arrumado do Planeta'? É um candidato em potencial!"

"Cala a boca, Malfoy! Eu estou morrendo de cansaço, então me deixa".

"Meninos, sinto interromper a conversa agradável de vocês, mas recebi um aviso de Tonks esta manhã". – disse Remus, sério.

"E...?" – perguntou Harry.

"Bom, nada demais. Mas Malfoy terá que concordar.".

"Com o quê exatamente eu tenho que concordar?" perguntou Draco, inquisidor.

"O Ministério achou alguns artefatos na sua casa. Um deles foi uma penseira, pertencente ao seu pai. Queremos... hã... roubá-la da investigação, pra procurar pistas de Voldemort".

"O quê? De jeito nenhum!"

"Mas, Malfoy, se não formos nós, será o Ministério!" – disse Harry, nervoso.

"Eu não quero qualquer um mexendo nas memórias do meu pai!"

"Você poderia fazer isso, Malfoy, mas não sozinho, porque o pessoal da Ordem não confia em você pra te deixar sair daqui."

"É, eu sei muito bem disso. Por isso to de babá do Potter." – disse ele, triste.

"Eu vou com ele." – disse Harry, determinado. Malfoy o observou, em um misto de deboche e curiosidade.

* * *

Harry ficou na biblioteca, revirando livros, até o horário do almoço. Decidiu ir até o quarto, avisar Draco que estava na hora de almoçarem. Eles iriam à mansão após o jantar, e ele queria aproveitar as últimas horas de descanso pra tentar abrir aquela porta de novo. 

Ele bateu na porta do quarto, sem resposta. Abriu a porta devagar. Encontrou o loiro adormecido, entre os lençóis finos que eram dele. Parecia um anjo.

"Malfoy? Acorda..." – disse, baixinho, cutucando o loiro de leve.

"Vai embora, Potter... Me deixa dormir em paz." – disse ele, gemendo.

"A gente vai depois do jantar. Não vai dormir o dia todo, hein! E Remus mandou avisar que a comida já está pronta." – disse, displicentemente.

"Sério? Eu estou morto de fome." – disse Draco, levantando e surpreendendo Harry. – "Sai pra lá, Testa-Rachada!" – disse, quando passou por Harry, empurrando o outro.

Harry revirou os olhos e desceu para comer. Foi um almoço agradável, onde Remus contou sobre suas aventuras marotas e Draco fez diversas caretas, que pareciam divertir Harry. Então, o assunto acabou em Sirius.

"Mas Sirius uma vez resolveu namorar sério uma tal de Jennifer. Nossa, as coisas ficaram péssimas."

"Por quê?" – perguntou Harry.

"Ele não gostava dela, sabe. Mas ele queria provar pra gente que podia namorar. Foi engraçado..." – disse ele, caindo na gargalhada.

"Eu sonhei com o Black essa noite." – disse Draco, de uma vez só. Tinha que dividir com alguém o que tinha visto.

"Como assim? O que tinha no sonho?" – perguntou Harry, olhando fundo nos olhos de Draco. Malfoy ficou sem graça.

"Bom, é o seguinte: se você me zoar, Potter, eu vou te..." – começou ele, mas a risada de Remus o cortou.

"Vocês são tão engraçados. Me lembram os pais do Harry." – disse ele, murmurando um 'oops' depois e se encostou na cadeira. Harry corou.

"Como eu ia dizendo, conta logo Malfoy. Eu hein, o que tinha nesse sonho?" – disse Harry, rindo.

"A gente tava parado em frente àquela porta, e você começava a fala língua de cobra. Ai a porta abria e o Black tava lá dentro." – disse ele.

"Era só isso? Porque eu riria?" – disse Harry, sem entender.

"Porque sonhar com você é horripilante. Dã!" – disse Draco, começando a rir. Harry ficou emburrado.

* * *

Eles acabaram de almoçar e Harry desceu apressado as escadas, chegando ao porão. Abriu a porta e olhou em volta. Estava um breu total. 

"_Lumus!_" – disse ele, e um feixe de luz surgiu da sua varinha. Ele foi se espreitando pela sala escura, até encontrar o molho de chaves que estava procurando. Saiu correndo até o térreo.

"Aì está você, Potter! Não te achava em lugar nenhum." – disse Draco, impaciente. Ele puxou Harry pela blusa até um quarto vazio. – "Que história é essa de querer ir salvar a penseira do meu pai do Ministério?"

"Que? Hã... Eu fiz isso pra poder ver o que tem na penseira." – respondeu Harry, retirando a mão de Malfoy do seu colarinho.

"Nem pense em me enganar, Potter. Ouviu bem?"

"O único que não é confiável aqui é você, Malfoy." – disse Harry, saindo do quarto e deixando o outro sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Harry correu até o 2º piso, e parou em frente à parede, e murmurou:

"_Abra, por favor."_

A porta apareceu num piscar de olhos, exatamente do mesmo jeito de antes. Ele passou a mão pela superfície da maçaneta, e depois retirou o molho de chaves do bolso. Testou uma por uma, mas nenhuma foi capaz de abrir a porta.

Ele guardou o molho de chaves e voltou para o quarto, frustrado. Nesse momento, Draco entrou no quarto e deitou na cama de Harry.

"Malfoy, essa cama é minha!"

"Agora não é mais, Potter. Eu percebi que ela é bem mais confortável que a minha." – disse ele, virando o corpo para a parede, e adormecendo tranquilamente. Harry bufou. _Bem típico de Malfoy._

Ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro de Draco, e sentiu a mistura do cheiro recente do loiro com o aroma do whisky. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao pensar que o dono daquela mistura fatal de perfumes era um loiro idiota.

Horas depois, sentiu alguém o chacoalhar. Quando abriu os olhos, viu Malfoy de braços cruzados, bufando.

"Vamos, Potter. O jantar!"

Os dois desceram as escadas e se sentaram pra comer. Remus sorriu ao ver o rosto sonolento dos dois.

"Você animam o meu dia, meninos! Hehehe..." – disse ele, rindo sozinho. Harry e Draco se entreolharam.

Harry enfiou a comida de qualquer jeito na boca, tamanha a pressa que sentia. Os aurores vigiavam a mansão Malfoy todos os dias, e eles não podiam entrar oficialmente, porque Draco era procurado.

Quando finalmente acabaram a refeição, os dois se prepararam para aparatar. Draco colocou o braço entrelaçado ao de Harry, para irem juntos e sem acidentes ao destino. Harry não se sentiu muito confortável.

Veio aquela sensação estranha de um puxão, e finalmente se viram em terra úmida, coberta por gama fofa. Ao chegarem lá, viram vários bruxos contornando toda a orla do jardim. Potter viu, inclusive, Tonks, mas nem ela poderia ajuda-los nesse momento.

"Potter, eu tenho uma idéia. Morei aqui a vida toda. Tem um atalho." – disse ele, sorrindo de leve para si mesmo, com satisfação.

"Como entramos?" – perguntou Harry, um pouco mais animado.

"Vem." – disse Draco, puxando Harry pela mão. Harry se sentiu desconfortável de novo. – "A minha mãe tinha uma sala secreta. Ela abre aqui embaixo." – eles tinham parado em uma parte do jardim, sem gramado. Não havia nenhum vestígio que indicasse uma porta ou alçapão.

Harry olhou para Draco, e este deu um sorriso sarcástico.

"Bom, Potter. Só tem um problema. Esse alçapão só abre para um legítimo Black. Por isso nem meu pai conseguia entrar. Você vai ter que confiar em mim pra pegar a penseira."

"O quê? Não. De jeito nenhum."

"Deixa de idiotice, Potter. Seja um pouco mais maduro!" – disse ele, e abriu um alçapão quase imperceptível no chão. Harry tentou entrar, mas quando pisou no primeiro degrau, foi como se tivesse pisado em uma barreira de vidro. Como uma grande pedra de gelo inquebrável.

"Tudo bem, Malfoy. Mas corre! Algum auror pode me ver aqui..."

E Draco saiu correndo atrás da penseira, inconscientemente feliz por ter ganho a confiança de Harry naquele momento. Mas não seria bom pra ele se algum auror achasse Potter e ele tivesse oportunidade de fugir?

Não. _Não seria nada bom_. Potter não confiava nele, e ele queria provar que era confiável.

Ele saiu do aposento secreto da mãe e se viu no porão da mansão. Subiu as escadas e chegou ao térreo, indo direto ao escritório do pai. Sabia que a penseira estaria ali.

Sorriu ao perceber uma grande bacia de prata, que o pai usava. Ele se lembrava bem dela, quando o pai retirava histórias da família da cabeça, as depositava na penseira e levava Draco para assisti-las.

Colocou ambas as mãos nas extremidades. Pegou o recipiente e recomeçou a caminhada em direção a Potter. Com dificuldade, conseguiu descer as escadas e logo estava de volta com a penseira.

Harry fez uma expressão tão surpresa quando viu Draco sair pelo alçapão, que o loiro caiu na gargalhada. Ele entregou o recipiente nas mãos do grifinório, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Então, Potter. Não achou que eu fosse voltar, não é?"

"Até parece que não passou pela sua cabeça fazer isso." – disse Harry, mas em tom de brincadeira. – "Viu? Eu sabia." - Harry sorriu, mesmo que sem querer. Ficou sem graça e virou o rosto.

_Sem saber que Draco sorria também._

* * *

**N/A: **_Olá! Voltei, meus queridos! Esse capítulo foi doído de fazer, porque era meio sem ação, mas no próximo vo avisando, vai começar a ficar realmente bom! Respondendo às reviews:_

_**Tety Potter-Malfoy:**__ Sim, prometo final feliz! Eles merecem, né? Depois de tanto problema... Que bom que gostou!_

_**MalukaChan:**__ Quem não adora esses dois? Hahaha... Valeu mesmo! Bom, o sonho do Draco é importante... Mas isso já é spoiler._

_**May Malfoy Snape:**__ Brigada! Demorei mais pra postar do que imaginava. Todas amamos o Sirius! Hehe..._

_**bia.dano: **__Que boooom! Beijão Biaaa..._

_**Vilon:**__ Uma das betas sugeriu o palavrão, mas foi só pra mostrar que eles estavam com raiva. Não é constante nas minha fics._

_**Taty Potter Bouvier:**__ Você queria, tá aí postado, viu!_

_**POTOlover:**__ Minha betaa! Que bom... Postei finalmente._

_Participe da campanha "Mande uma review e faça uma autora feliz!"... É só clicar na caixinha ali embaixo. Tão fácil!_

* * *

© _JayKay-chan. Cópia total ou parcial é proibida. Gostou da fic e quer usá-la? Me mande uma review! __Se você copiar sem autorização, eu vou achá-lo e te lançar um crucio! __Tá, não vou, mas vou conseguir te banir do Fanfiction..._


	3. Ombro Inimigo

**Classificação:** Slash / Yaoi – se não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem à Tia Jô, ou seja, eu só brinco de escritora... É tudinho dela.

**Resumo:** Harry está atrás dos Horcruxes, e para isso contará com a ajuda da pessoa mais inesperada. O que acontece quando Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy são obrigados a dividir um quarto em Grimmauld Place? Slash Drarry.

**ALERTA:** Conteúdo **impróprio** para menores de 18 anos. Colocarei classificação **M**, se necessário.

**AVISO AOS INICIANTES:** Primeira e única vez que estou avisando. Ninguém é obrigado a ler nada. Por isso, se você ler isso e tiver uma reação alérgica, o problema é seu.

* * *

_Escrita por __**JayKay-chan**__ / Betada por __**POTOlover**__ e _

* * *

– Capítulo 3 –

_Ombro inimigo_

Quando aparataram em Grimmauld Place, não esperavam encontrar tanta gente num lugar só. Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, e Pansy Parkinson estavam na saleta.

"Ah! Finalmente voltaram..." – disse Hermione, juntando as mãos. – "E aí?"

"É Harry! Você conseguiu a penseira?" – disse Rony, entusiasmado. Draco deu um muxoxo.

"Sim." – disse Harry, e depois percebeu como Malfoy estava amuado. – "Aliás, Malfoy conseguiu." – disse ele, se sentando numa poltrona. A máscara de indiferença de Draco quebrou em mil pedaços.

Mas ele tratou de refazê-la.

"Ah, Potter, pára de palhaçada!" – disse ele, se sentando em outra poltrona e cruzando os braços. – "Você só quer parecer vítima, como sempre." – Harry deu um risinho de canto de boca, que somente Remus reparou.

"Vejo que vocês voltaram ainda mais bem-humorados!" – disse Remus. – "Vamos comemorar, gente? Eles conseguiram uma informação valiosa!"

Ele abriu garrafas de firewhisky.

_Droga!_ – pensou Draco. – _Não vou beber no mesmo estabelecimento que Potter._

Minutos depois, Malfoy estava parado no portal da entrada da sala, observando a cena, com uma garrafa na mão, bebendo o líquido que descia queimando a sua garganta.

_E começou a observar a festa com curiosidade._

Tonks havia chegado e não parava de "abelhar" Remus, que, o loiro achava, não queria nada com a moça. Claro que ele entendia por que.

Caminhou mais um pouco com o olhar para encontrar Pansy tendo uma conversa bem animada com Fred. Era uma coisa totalmente bizarra imaginar essa cena, quanto mais presenciá-la.

Viu a um canto o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, conversando e, em alguns momentos, dando as mãos. _Ai que nojo!_ – pensou ele, ignorando a parte de seu cérebro que admirava aquela família.

Olhou para outro canto e viu... Viu mesmo? Ou era uma alucinação? Ron Weasley estava se engraçando para Hermione Granger! Era o fim do mundo mesmo...

George e Ginny apostavam dinheiro com um baralho mágico, rindo e conversando. Às vezes Ginny dizia que George a dera um baralho com defeito, e ele tinha crises de risinhos maléficos.

_Mas faltava alguém, não?_

E esse alguém apareceu em seu campo de visão rapidamente. Harry Potter estava com uma garrafa nas mãos, passando os dedos descansadamente sobre o gargalo, enquanto olhava diretamente para o loiro que o observava.

Draco ficou pálido. O moreno estava com uma expressão no mínimo esquisita. E ainda tinha toda aquela combinação letal de blusa social com vários, eu disse vários, botões abertos, os lábios vermelhos e o rosto corado típico de Potter. E os olhos que brilhavam ameaçadores.

Mas fala sério! Draco Malfoy não deu a mínima importância pra isso tudo.

_No início._

Cinco minutos depois, Draco estava em estado de emergência. Queria muito se jogar da escada, pra ver se parava de lançar olhares involuntários a Potter, que estava o observando o tempo todo e... Pra completar, dando risinhos.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do salão, Harry Potter estava vidrado em um par de olhos azuis. Não sabia se era o álcool, a felicidade de encontrar uma informação valiosa para a Ordem, ou ainda de ele e Draco estarem quase-amigos.

_Mas aquele loiro estava atraindo todos os olhares do garoto._

Draco já não sabia o que fazer, então não viu alternativa a não ser ir dormir um sono tranqüilo e sem Garotos-Cicatriz pra atrapalhar. Ele levantou os olhos para encontrar os de Harry e se virou para ir embora, recebendo um olhar questionador do moreno.

Ele subiu as escadas, abriu a porta e se jogou na cama (de Harry), e caiu em um sono cheio de _sonhos_ indesejáveis.

* * *

Quando os outros viram Malfoy subir as escadas, pediram para Remus abaixar a música e desataram a falar sobre o loiro. Que _Draco ainda não era confiável_, que _podia ter enfeitiçado a penseira_, entre outros insultos. 

Harry ouvia calado.

Ele sofria um conflito interno enorme. Ficar do lado das pessoas que sempre foram suas amigas e te trataram bem, ou do lado de um garoto mimado que sempre o humilhou por _puro prazer_?

Mas, ao ouvir a frase pronunciada por Ron Weasley, perdeu a paciência.

"Filho de Comensal é Comensal!" – disse Ronald, batendo a mão na mesa.

"Ele não é o pai dele, Ron!" – disse Harry, recebendo olhares chocados, e quando digo chocados, estou sendo sincera. – "Vocês não sabem o que ele passou pra falarem assim. Ele pegou a penseira pra gente, confiou na gente, e recebe isso? Insultos pelas costas?"

"Não é isso, queri..." – começou Molly, mas Harry a cortou.

"Eu não vou admitir que tratem o Malfoy mal à toa. Sim, eu sei que ele não faria nada disso por mim, mas eu não sou como ele. Se querem dizer a opinião de vocês, digam cara a cara!" – disse ele, se virando pra subir aos quartos.

Pansy se levantou e seguiu os passos de Harry, até alcançá-lo.

"Gostei do que falou, Potter. E espero que me procure se precisar de alguma coisa." – disse Pansy, mas sorriu.

"Melhor você ir dormir, Harry. Está acabado..." – disse Remus, que entrou no corredor.

_Oh, duas mentes perigosas. Harry só não tinha idéia disso ainda._

Harry estava tão sonolento que nem questionou o fato de Pansy Parkinson ter oferecido ajuda ao garoto. Subiu direto para o quarto, e escancarou a porta.

* * *

Quando entrou no quarto, encontrou Draco dormindo na cama (dele), e pôs-se a observar a respiração do garoto. Após o "tilt" do seu cérebro, ele começou a reparar em como o garoto estava suado e precisava de um banho. 

_O que faria?_

Não tinha outra solução.

Pegou o loiro no colo e o colocou de pé. Malfoy resmungou.

"Pára Potter... Me deixa dormir..." – disse Draco, dando tapinhas no ar.

"Você precisa de um banho, Malfoy." – respondeu Harry, e o levou até o banheiro do andar.

Ele tirou a camisa social preta do garoto e a calça verde, e jogou as roupas em um canto. Colocou o garoto dentro da banheira, e a encheu de água. Quando mergulhou a cabeça do garoto na água, Malfoy se debateu e pareceu acordar. Harry teve uma crise de risos.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter?" – disse ele, e olhou pra baixo. – "Porque eu to só de cueca e...? Ai que do dor de cabeça!"

"Você está bêbado, Malfoy." – disse Harry. Ele também estava alterado, mas não tanto quanto o colega de quarto.

Enquanto Malfoy voltava para a água, num estado tão bêbado que nem se importou com o fato de estar sendo lavado por Harry Potter, o moreno fazia reflexões... Nada divertidas.

O moreno mergulhava o corpo de Draco devagar na água, observando as pernas grossas, apesar da magreza do garoto, os cabelos caindo no rosto, os ombros largos, a barriga definida e... _Oh!_

Chamem uma ambulância! Harry Potter estava a ponto de encostar em Draco Malfoy por vontade própria.

Ele corou e rapidamente retirou Draco da água, torcendo para o garoto ter disposição pra trocar de roupa sozinho. Não queria imagens mentais para aumentar o seu grau de loucura.

E, graças a Merlin, o loiro o enxotou meio sonolento do banheiro e colocou seu pijama. Voltou sonolento para encontrar Harry já adormecido.

* * *

O dia seguinte veio como uma pedrada na cabeça de Harry. Ele sentia dores no corpo todo, principalmente na cabeça. Preparou uma poção de ressaca e trocou de roupas. Malfoy estava dormindo na cama (dele), e preferiu deixar o garoto dormir. 

Desceu as escadas e, conforme chegava à cozinha, ouviu barulhos altos de conversa. Parou ao ouvir a frase de Remus:

"Eu acho que devemos esperar os garotos. Malfoy disse que só ele deveria entrar nas memórias da penseira!"

"Mas Remus, isso é necessário. O garoto não é confiável!" – disse Arthur.

"Não acredito que vim aqui pra essa conspiração contra Potter e Draco." – disse Pansy. – "Vocês ainda se dizem grifinórios?"

Harry adentrou a cozinha e as conversas pararam imediatamente.

"Esqueçam, eu ouvi tudo." – disse ele, pegando uma xícara displicentemente e se sentando na ponta da mesa. – "E queria que Malfoy estivesse no meu lugar. Ele ia sair por aquela porta carregando a penseira DELE!" – disse ele, ficando de pé de repente e batendo a mão na mesa.

"Calma Harry." – disse Ginny.

"Não. Eu não vou. Eu avisei todos vocês ontem pra confiarem nele. Pelo visto nem em mim vocês confiam, não é?" – disse ele, se sentando novamente e colocando chá na xícara.

"Você não é o único que ficou do lado do Malfoy." – disse Ron com voz de desgosto. – "A Mione e o Remus também deram ouvidos a esse ex-Comensal. Sobre a Parkinson eu nem comento."

"Ronald!" – disse Hermione, dando um tapa no braço do garoto. – "Harry, acho melhor você chamar o Malfoy antes que _alguém_ olhe as lembranças dos outros."

Todos estavam emburrados. Pelo visto, os únicos que estavam do lado de Harry eram Hermione, Remus e Pansy Parkinson, pois os outros davam a Harry olhares como se ele tivesse outra cabeça saindo do pescoço. Mas com isso ele estava acostumado.

"Eu... Vou chamar o Malfoy." – disse ele, se virando e subindo as escadas.

* * *

Quando abriu a porta do quarto, encontrou um Draco Malfoy sentado na cama, com as mãos na cabeça. Ele levantou o olhar e as suas íris azuis encontraram as de Harry. 

"Eu... Eu escutei o que você falou lá embaixo." – disse Draco, ficando de pé.

"E...?" – falou Harry em expectativa.

"Hã... Valeu." – murmurou Draco, olhando feio para Harry. – "E não me faça repetir."

_Silêncio constrangedor._

"Hum... Acho melhor você descer antes que alguém... Hum... Mexa na sua penseira." – disse Harry, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

Ele desceu as escadas e se sentou em uma cadeira na cozinha.

"Ele já vai descer." – disse para todos, e recebeu uma piscadela de Pansy.

"Sentiram minha falta?" – disse Draco, se sentando na cadeira vazia ao lado de Harry. – "Vamos logo com isso. Eu sei que não vou poder entrar na penseira sozinho, então vou levar Potter comigo."

"Mas o Harry..." – começou Ron, mas Harry o interrompeu.

"Vamos trazer a penseira pra cá." – disse, e ele e Remus trouxeram a penseira em dois minutos.

"Ok, tudo que virem de importante vocês devem nos contar." – disse Molly, e foi a última coisa que ouviram, antes da varinha de ambos tocar o líquido prateado e eles serem puxados para as memórias de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A: **_**Negrito/Itálico**__ partes do livro_

_Era bem estranho_, Harry tinha que admitir.

Estavam em Hogwarts, e andavam atrás de Lucius, que chutava Dobby, seu acompanhante, a cada dois segundos. Havia barulho de vozes dentro da sala, quando subiram através da gárgula do escritório do diretor.

"Em que ano estamos, Potter?" – perguntou Draco, dando um passo para perto do moreno.

"Não tenho certeza, mas acho que no nosso 2º ano." – disse Harry.

"Meu pai esteve aqui com o _elfo_ no meu 2º ano?" – perguntou Draco.

"Achei que soubesse." – disse Harry, e nesse momento Lucius abriu a porta do escritório de Dumbledore com muita força.

"_**Boa noite, Lucius."**_ – disse Dumbledore. Ele estava vivo, na frente dos garotos. Draco deu um gemido parecido com culpa.

"_**Então! Você está de volta. Os conselheiros o suspenderam, mas mesmo assim você achou que devia voltar a Hogwarts.**_

"_**Bom, sabe Lucius, os outros onze conselheiros entraram em contato comigo hoje. Foi como se eu tivesse sido apanhado por uma tempestade de corujas, para lhe dizer a verdade. Eles tinham ouvido falar que a filha de Arthur Weasley fora morta e queriam que eu voltasse imediatamente. Parece que acharam que afinal eu era o melhor homem para enfrentar a situação. Contaram-me coisas muito estranhas... Vários deles pareciam pensar que você ameaçara enfeitiçar a família deles se não concordassem em me suspender."**_

"Esse velho está culpando o meu pai por ser um péssimo diretor?" – disse Draco, e Harry o olhou com raiva.

"Malfoy, não fale mal de Dumbledore. Se alguém aqui está mentindo, esse alguém é o seu pai." – disse ele. – "Mas não acho bom nós brigarmos agora. Temos que descobrir essas... Coisas sobre Voldemort."

"Só... Não fale o nome dele, está bem?" – disse Draco, e arregalou os olhos quando viu outro Harry, bem mais jovem, parado ao lado do diretor, com uma espada cravejada de rubis nas mãos. – "Aquele é você, Potter!"

"Jura?" – disse Harry, rodando os olhos. – "Fica quieto."

Lucius e Dumbledore ainda discutiam, enquanto Dobby tentava se comunicar com Harry.

"_**Então, você já fez os ataques pararem? Já apanhou o culpado?"**_ – disse Lucius.

"_**Apanhamos."**_ – respondeu Dumbledore, sorrindo.

"_**E? Quem é?"**_ – perguntou Lucius.

"_**A mesma pessoa da última vez, Lucius. Mas agora, Lord Voldemort agiu por intermédio de outra pessoa. Por intermédio do seu diário."**_

Lucius pareceu pensar por um tempo e disse calmamente: _**"Entendo."**_

"_**Um plano engenhoso. Porque se Harry aqui e seu amigo Rony não tivessem descoberto este livro, ora, Ginny Weasley teria levado toda a culpa. Ninguém teria sido capaz de provar que ela não agira de livre e espontânea vontade."**_– disse Albus.

"_**E imagine"**_ – continuou ele _– __**"o que teria acontecido então... Os Weasley são uma de nossas famílias puro-sangue mais importantes. Imagine o efeito que isto teria em Arthur Weasley e na sua lei de proteção aos trouxas, se descobríssemos que sua própria filha andava atacando e matando alunos trouxas... Foi uma sorte o diário ter sido descoberto e as memórias de Riddle apagadas. Caso contrário, quem sabe quais seriam as conseqüências..."**_

Os meninos perceberam as mãos de Lucius Malfoy tremerem. Draco colocou as mãos no rosto.

"_**Teve muita sorte."**_– respondeu Lucius.

Enquanto isso, Dobby tentava fazer Harry perceber algo.

"Potter, o que o elfo está te mostrando?" – perguntou Draco de repente.

"Está tentando me mostrar que o seu pai é o dono do diário, e que ele era o elfo da sua família." – disse ele, sorrindo triste para o loiro.

"Entendo... Bom, minha família nunca foi um sonho, então..." – disse Draco alisando os cabelos.

"Sabe, Malfoy, não é você lá, dando livros do mal a garotinhas. É o seu pai. Você não precisa ser igual a ele. Não fique se culpando." – disse ele, e Draco levantou o olhar.

"Valeu, Potter. Pena é o que eu realmente precisava." – debochou Malfoy.

Harry corou e tentou argumentar, mas nesse exato momento Lucius saiu da sala com Dobby nos calcanhares, xingando o elfo de todas as formas possíveis.

"Esse elfo nunca gostou de trabalhar pra gente." – disse Draco, mas deu um sorrisinho. – "Sabe, Potter, quando eu era pequeno, eu gostava dele. Eu tentei dar uma meia pra ele, mas meu pai viu. Depois disso, me ensinou a odiar elfos, e eu aprendi."

"Que coisa horrível, Malfoy." – disse Harry, começando a caminhar no corredor, atrás de Lucius e Dobby.

"Não é horrível, Potter. Aprendi muitas coisas com meu pai." – disse Draco, olhando para o chão e caminhando também. – "Mesmo que algumas eu tenha percebido que não prestavam depois. Pra onde estão indo?"

"Eu vou sair daquela sala em breve." – e, nesse momento, um Harry mais novo apareceu correndo. – "Viu? Eu vou libertar o Dobby. Deixei o seu pai com raiva."

"Bom... Esse elfo só dava trabalho mesmo." – disse Draco, como se não se importasse.

"_**Sr. Malfoy! Tenho uma coisa para o senhor..."**_ – disse o Harry das lembranças.

"_**Que di...?"**_ – começou Malfoy, mas estava agora com uma meia nas mãos, com o diário dentro.

"Olha, Malfoy, eu dei a meia para o seu pai e ele a jogou para o lado, e Dobby a pegou." – disse Harry, orgulhoso.

Draco deu um risinho involuntário, e cobriu a boca, como se tivesse pecado. Harry sorriu e voltou a observar.

"_**Venha, Dobby. Eu disse, venha."**_ – disse Lucius, se virando para ir embora. Mas Dobby permaneceu parado, segurando a meia.

"_**O meu dono me deu uma meia. O meu dono deu a Dobby."**_ – disse o elfo.

Lucius, Dobby e Harry continuaram a discutir, mas Draco não estava mais prestando atenção. Estava imerso em pensamentos, sobre como tudo tinha mudado.

Ele admirara aquele pai. O mesmo que agora parecia ridículo e preconceituoso, frente ao justo e leal Harry Potter. Como aquilo era estranho ao seu olhar.

"Vamos, Malfoy. Seu pai já foi." – disse Potter, o puxando para a realidade. Bom, não a realidade. Para a lembrança.

Eles correram e alcançaram Lucius, que agora andava por um corredor que dava acesso às masmorras. Ele parou em frente à sala de Snape, pronto para bater na porta, quando tanto ele quanto os garotos ouviram a voz do diretor de dentro da sala.

_Como o diretor estava lá embaixo?_ – pensaram os garotos.

"_Mas, Severus, você tem uma tarefa agora. Descubra porque Voldemort quer a espada, se ela pertence a Harry."_ – disse Dumbledore.

"_Sim, Albus. Eu vou tentar. Melhor mantê-la segura até podermos entregar a Potter."_ – disse Snape.

"Aquela espada é sua? Porque Voldemort a queria?" – perguntou Draco, e Harry balançou os ombros.

"Não faço idéia, mas acho que isso é uma boa informação. Precisamos pegar aquela espada, Malfoy!" – respondeu Harry, e eles foram sugados para outra lembrança.

* * *

"Onde estamos agora?" – disse Harry, quando finalmente o mundo parou de girar e eles se viram em uma sala enorme, toda branca. 

"Na minha casa, Potter." – disse Draco, com o rosto pálido.

E lá estavam Lucius e Narcissa, conversando numa das salas. Eles falavam qualquer bobagem familiar, mas era tão bonito poder vê-los como uma família normal, que ele apreciou cada palavra.

Olhou para Malfoy e viu o rosto do outro manchado de lágrimas, mas o loiro tratou de tentar secá-las. Virou o rosto para Harry e pediu:

"Vamos embora, Potter." – disse ele, e Harry assentiu. – "Hã... Não conte pra isso ninguém, ok?" – Harry assentiu novamente.

Eles sentiram um puxão e voltaram à cozinha, onde todos estavam esperando um relato de tudo que tinham visto. Mas nenhum dos dois estava muito disposto a falar.

"Então, Harry?" – perguntou Hermione, mas se calou ao ver as expressões dos garotos.

Draco subiu em silêncio para o quarto, e Harry teve de contar tudo que tinham ouvido a todos, mas não mencionou a visita à Mansão Malfoy.

Depois de jantarem (Malfoy ainda estava trancado no quarto), Harry achou que o loiro poderia estar com fome. Ele terminou de comer, colocou um prato de comida para o garoto e subiu as escadas, sendo seguido por olhares intrigados.

"Onde você vai, Harry?" – perguntou Ginny.

"Hã... Eu vou levar isso pro Malfoy." – disse, e corou ao ver os olhares chocados de muitos na sala, talvez excetuando Remus, Hermione e Pansy.

Ele correu até o segundo andar e chegou à porta misteriosa. Lá estava ela de novo. Mas ele precisava entregar a comida a Draco, e ver se estava tudo bem. Por isso, continuou em seu caminho.

Bateu uma, duas, três vezes na porta.

Nenhum ruído.

Bateu mais uma vez e falou baixinho: "Ma-Malfoy?"

Ouviu o barulho da tranca e percebeu que Draco tinha aberto a porta. Ele a entreabriu e olhou para dentro do quarto. Draco estava deitado na cama (que antes fora de Harry) e olhava fixamente para o teto. Harry não sabia o que dizer.

"Eu... Trouxe comida." – disse Harry, recebendo um olhar sério de Draco, só então notando o inchaço em seus olhos e a vermelhidão em seu rosto. – "Na-Não... Ninguém... Ninguém sabe."

"Eu sei. Obrigado." – disse Draco, se sentando e abraçando os joelhos. – "Eu estou sem fome, Potter."

"Eu... Vou deixar aqui pra... Você sabe." – disse Harry, ainda sem graça.

Mas o pior estava por vir. Draco começou a chorar silenciosamente, abraçando os joelhos com ainda mais força. Ele simplesmente deixava as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, sem tentar limpa-las.

"Quando for deitar apague as luzes, Potter." – disse o garoto, ficando de pé. – "Eu vou tomar um banho."

Harry sofria outro conflito interno.

Ele sentia pena de Draco. Nem conhecera seus pais e sabia o que era perder a família. O loiro não via sua mãe desde que se refugiara na Ordem, e Lucius foi brutalmente assassinado.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, não sabia o que fazer. Afinal, ainda se odiavam, não? Tudo bem que estavam vivendo alguns dias de paz, mas até quando duraria?

Quando o loiro deu mais um soluço enquanto pegava suas roupas, Harry caminhou até ele. Não podia deixar o garoto naquele estado.

"Hã... Malfoy?" – disse ele, e o loiro levantou os olhos. – "Está tudo bem?" – _Droga, eu sempre estrago tudo._

"Parece tudo bem, Potter?" – disse Draco, tentando parecer sarcástico.

"Não." – disse Harry, e deu mais um passo até Draco, ficando na frente do outro. – "Desculpa, eu... Não..." – tentou dizer ele.

"Tudo bem, Potter. Eu só preciso me lembrar quem foi aquele homem pra me sentir melhor." – disse Draco, mas suas palavras foram cortadas por outro soluço.

Harry não pensou mais. Segurou o outro pelo pulso e o puxou para um abraço. Meio desengonçado e inesperado, mas, não soube se pelo susto, Draco parou de chorar. E no segundo seguinte, apertou forte as costas do moreno.

Depois, sem falarem absolutamente nada, se separaram. Harry deitou na cama (antes de Draco) e a última coisa que escutou foi a porta bater.

_Drarry; 'cause we love hate-sex._

* * *

**N/A: **_Oi! Fui mais rápida agora, né? Gente, esse capítulo veio que nem uma avalanche na minha cabeça. Foi bem mais rápido de fazer. Graças!_

_PS: Capítulo um pouquinho mais triste. E desculpem pela parte chatinha das conversas iguais aos livros._

_Respondendo às reviews:_

_**MalukaChan:**__ Que bom que tá adorando!!! Bom, quem não ama esse lobinho? Hehehe... Até o próximo!_

_**Gabri Chaplin:**__ Aí! Continuei! Realmente, o Draco é hilário... Beijo!_

_**Ninaa-chan: **__Lemon? Olha... logo logo, viu? Toda review é o máximo... E sim, o melhor é o Draco se babá do Harry._

_**POTOlover:**__ Tu de novo, betaa? Entra no msn pra betar, hein! Se você ver algum erro, me avisa. Beijããão!_

_**Juliana Guerreiro: **__Atualizei rapidinho! Sim, Drarry é viciante, né? Comecei assim também... E me apaixonei!_

_Continue participando da campanha "Mande uma review e faça uma autora feliz!"... É só clicar na caixinha ali embaixo. Tão fácil!_

* * *

© _JayKay-chan. Cópia total ou parcial é proibida. Gostou da fic e quer usá-la? Me mande uma review! Se você copiar sem autorização, eu vou achá-lo e te lançar um crucio! Tá, não vou, mas vou conseguir te banir do Fanfiction..._


	4. A Era da Hostilidade

**N/A: **_Dois meses de __**Vícios Ocultos**__! Ontem, dia 27. Parabéns! E continuem lendo, viu?_

* * *

**Classificação:** Slash / Yaoi – se não gosta, não leia. 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem à Tia Jô, ou seja, eu só brinco de escritora... É tudinho dela.

**Resumo:** Harry está atrás dos Horcruxes, e para isso contará com a ajuda da pessoa mais inesperada. O que acontece quando Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy são obrigados a dividir um quarto em Grimmauld Place? Lemon Slash Drarry.

**ALERTA:** Conteúdo **impróprio** para menores de 18 anos. Colocarei classificação **M**, se necessário.

**AVISO AOS INICIANTES:** Primeira e única vez que estou avisando. Ninguém é obrigado a ler nada. Por isso, se você ler isso e tiver uma reação alérgica, o problema é seu.

* * *

_Escrita por __**JayKay-chan**__ / Betada por __**POTOlover**__ e __**Madam Lestat**_

* * *

– Capítulo 4 –

_A Era da Hostilidade_

Harry acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça. Talvez fossem seus pensamentos fervilhando. Levantou da cama e olhou ao redor. E nem sinal de Malfoy. Melhor assim.

Seus músculos foram mais rápidos que seu cérebro. Isso é possível fisicamente? Porque se ele tivesse pensado mais um pouquinho, não teria feito a grande burrice de abraçar Draco.

_Não que o outro não precisasse. Também não fora de todo ruim._

Mas agora tudo ficaria muito mais difícil. Ele sabia que o loiro o trataria pior depois daquilo, e ele estava muito cansado para provocações.

Desceu as escadas depois de escovar os dentes e foi direto até a cozinha. Seu estômago roncava de fome, e ele resolveu enfrentar seu triste destino. Encontrou Malfoy e Lupin sentados, tomando chá.

"Bom dia, Harry!" – disse Remus, alegre. Mas Harry não ouvira nada. Olhava diretamente para Draco, que levantara os olhos, dera um olhar de deboche, e voltara sua atenção à xícara de chá. – "O clima está meio... _hostil_ hoje." – completou o lupino.

_Silêncio._

"Hã... Harry, eu estava falando com Malfoy que amanhã começa o ano letivo. Você não vai mesmo voltar?" – perguntou Remus.

"Não. Tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer." – respondeu Harry, se sentando.

_Silêncio._

"Bom, Minerva precisa de mim. Depois que a guerra começou, estamos quase sem professores." – disse ele, se levantando. – "Malfoy, depois podemos conversar?" – Draco assentiu. – "Vou subir pra arrumar as malas."

Remus subiu as escadas e um silêncio mortal se instaurou na cozinha.

"Então... Amanhã você vai pra Hogwarts?" – disse Harry, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade silenciosa.

"Não te interessa, Potter." – respondeu Draco, seco. – "E não me pergunte mais nada." – disse, levantando da cadeira.

"Malfoy!" – Draco parou de andar em direção à porta. – "Será que você pode parar de ficar assim?"

"Assim como, Potter?" – perguntou, sarcástico.

_Silêncio._

"Assim... Estranho. Por que isso?" – disse Harry.

"_E lá vem a avalanche de provocações."_ – pensou Harry.

Só Deus sabe o quanto estava enganado. Draco apenas o olhou com um profundo tom de deboche nas suas íris, e se virou para sair do aposento.

"Ah, Potter, a Granger avisou que vem pra cá hoje com o Weasel. Oh, que vontade de me jogar da janela." – disse, e saiu da cozinha. (**N/B:**_ Que coisa gay! Hahaha!_)

Harry ficou imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Seus amigos estavam indo finalmente para perto dele, e aquela situação toda acabaria. Malfoy, a Casa dos Black, sua solidão...

_A campainha soou._

E, pela primeira vez desde que chegara, o quadro da Sra. Black começou a gritar xingamentos.

_Traidores do sangue! Sujos! Mestiços! Sangues-ruins..._

"Harry, abra a porta." – gritou Remus, do segundo andar.

_Trouxas! Lobisomens! Imundos! Saiam da minha casa! Nojentos..._

Harry estava chegando à porta.

"Mas que gritari..." – começou Malfoy, vindo da escada. Olhou para Harry.

_Silêncio._

Apenas cortado pelos gritos traumatizantes da Sra. Black.

_Sujos! Mestiços! Saiam daqui! Deixem minha casa livre da sua imundice!_

"Tia Walburga?" – perguntou Draco para o quadro, que parou de gritar e olhou curiosa para o rapaz.

"Você é o filho de Narcissa?" – perguntou a mulher, e Malfoy assentiu. – "Minha sobrinha!" – ela sorriu com seus muitos dentes amarelados. – "Finalmente alguém que honra o próprio sangue nesta casa!"

Draco olhou novamente para Harry, que tinha as mãos na cabeça. Os gritos da Sra. Black pareciam furar tímpanos humanos.

"Ti-tia, a senhora poderia parar de gritar por enquanto? Estou tentando estudar." – disse ele, e a mulher se zangou. Mas, ao vê-lo sorrir (falsamente), ela se suavizou.

"Claro, mas me prometa que vai matá-los! E que vai trazer minha Bella... Ela é a verdadeira dona de Monstro." – disse ela, e ele assentiu. Harry aproveitou e fechou as cortinas.

"Pode me agradecer depois, Potty, mas _de longe_." – disse ele debochado, mas diminuiu o tom _hostil_ do café da manhã. – "Você não tinha que abrir a porta?"

"Ah, é." – disse Harry, que estivera distraído demais para se lembrar de _qualquer_ _coisa_.

Ele foi correndo e abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível. Era Tonks (que, ele apostava a vida, fora quem apertara a campainha), com Ron, Mione, Ginny e Pansy (por que Harry _sempre_ achava estranhas as visitas de Pansy?).

"Harry! Desculpe, esqueci de novo. Maldita campainha." – disse Tonks.

"Tudo bem. Malfoy... Hum... Deu um jeito." – disse ele, ignorando os olhares questionadores de todos na cena.

* * *

Todos entraram e se acomodaram na sala. Tonks foi até o 2º andar falar com Remus sobre a ida à Hogwarts. Ela daria aula no colégio naquele ano. (**N/A:** _Disciplina: "Como ser desastrada" Hahaha._) 

Pansy perguntou por Malfoy, que tinha subido assim que Harry se virara para abrir a porta. O moreno disse que não sabia do outro e ela sorriu.

"Então vocês voltaram ao normal? Estava preocupada com essa paz!" – e desatou a rir. Apenas Hermione riu com a garota.

"Harry, eu e Mione vamos ficar. Parkinson e Ginny só vieram se despedir." – disse Ron, piscando para o amigo. – "É que amanhã as duas vão para Hogwarts."

Ginny sorriu do outro lado da sala. Pansy foi procurar por Draco e Ron e Mione foram à biblioteca, "estudar". Harry desconfiava que os dois estavam começando a reparar que se gostavam, e ele não queria se meter.

Ficaram ele e Ginny na sala.

"Harry, posso falar com você a sós?" – disse ela, sorrindo tristemente.

"Hum... Já estamos a sós." – disse ele, e sorriu.

"Sim, mas vamos pro seu quarto. Qualquer um pode me ouvir daqui." – disse ela, e segurou a mão direita do moreno, o puxando em direção às escadas. Ele concordou e subiram os degraus.

Chegaram ao 2º patamar e foram direto para o quarto dele. Abriram a porta e encontraram o aposento vazio. Harry entrou após a ruiva e fechou a porta.

"Então, Ginny?" – disse ele, se sentando na cama. Ela o acompanhou.

"É que... Ah, Harry! Por que não podemos ficar juntos? Eu... Eu gosto tanto de você." – disse Ginny, com os olhos cheios d'agua.

"Não posso, Ginny. Seria colocar você em perigo." – disse ele, segurando as mãos da garota. Ele realmente a adorava, mas não sabia até que ponto era como sua namorada. Estava começando a vê-la mais como uma irmã.

"Mas Harry..." – disse ela, mas viu que estava lutando uma batalha perdida. – "Promete que vamos ficar juntos depois disso tudo?"

"Eu... Não posso prometer nem que vou viver, Ginny." – disse ele, se odiando por quebrar o coração da menina, mas estava em dúvidas quanto aos seus sentimentos pela garota.

Ela começou a chorar copiosamente.

"Ha-Harry... Então você pode me dar um beijo antes... Antes de eu ir?" – disse ela, com as lágrimas escorrendo. – "Assim eu... Assim eu acredito que vamos ficar juntos."

Ele se aproximou da garota e a beijou. Não com entusiasmo ou paixão. Lembrou-se de seu 1º beijo, com Cho, quando a garota também chorava. Sentiu-se mal. Tinha que parar com aquilo. Finalmente interrompeu o beijo.

Graças a Merlin, Ginny pareceu bem mais feliz.

Quando a soltou, percebeu que tinham um espectador. Draco estava parado na porta, com a boca entreaberta, o olhar chocado e _somente_ de toalha – verde, diga-se de passagem.

"Eu... Acho melhor ir embora, Harry." – disse Ginny, se levantando e saindo do quarto. – "Hã... Até mais, Malfoy."

_Silêncio._

"Potter, pode sair do quarto? Eu quero me vestir." – disse Draco, esperando que Harry ao menos o escutasse. Mas Harry Potter estava com os pensamentos focados em um pedaço de _tecido_ verde – "Potter? POTTER!"

"Tá... Eu... Sala... Hã... É." – disse Harry, e Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas. Harry levantou com um pulo e foi em direção à porta.

"E da próxima vez, Potter, não beije uma garota como se ela tivesse uma doença contagiosa." – disse Draco, sorrindo e começando a _retirar_ o nó da toalha. – "POTTER? Vai!" – terminou, apontando a porta.

Harry ficou pálido e saiu rapidamente do quarto. Aquele fora o momento mais estranho da sua vida inteira. Seu rival estatelado, _somente_ de toalha, observando você beijar uma garota secamente. E te dando lição de moral.

_E o pior: desde quando Draco Malfoy usava técnicas de hipnotismo?_

* * *

Desceu as escadas e se sentou numa poltrona na sala, colocando as mãos na cabeça. 

_Oh, que vida._

Malfoy deveria usar burca (**1**) (**N/B:** _Você vai precisar colocar nota de rodapé sobre isso. Pessoas acéfalas!_) (**N/A:** _Fanfiction é cultura._) Seria bem mais apropriado para a extensão de pele pálida que Harry deveria ver. Acabou cochilando, e caindo em um mundo de sonhos com vários Dracos de toalha (e sem ela).

Acordou um tempo depois, assustado. Que sonhos... desagradáveis. Aquele estava sendo um dia péssimo. Não queria ver ninguém. Pansy, pelo visto, falara com Draco e fora embora junto com Ginny e Tonks.

Resolveu ir à biblioteca, procurar os amigos. Passou por uma sala vazia no 1º andar, onde Remus conversava com Draco (agora _devidamente_ vestido). Harry não agüentou e escutou atrás da porta entreaberta.

"Mas eu não posso voltar! Aquela gente me mata. Eu estou escondido aqui, se lembra? Por causa deles!" – disse Malfoy, batendo a mão direita na mesa com força.

"Draco, você não pode cuidar da sede sozinho. Todos vão embora. Teremos que ver o que podemos fazer com você. Talvez A Toca seja uma opção..." – disse Remus, abrindo a porta para sair e dando de cara com um Harry Potter muito pálido. – "Harry?"

"Hã... Eu estava passando e..." – começou o garoto, mas Draco o interrompeu.

"E achou que seria legal ouvir as conversas dos outros e espalhar pros seus amiguinhos e pra sua _namorada_?" – disse Draco, cruzando os braços.

"Não, eu... Que história é essa de Malfoy voltar pra Hogwarts?" – perguntou Harry para Remus.

"Potter, não preciso dos seus palpites. Eu me viro." – disse Draco.

Ouviram alguém dar batidinhas na porta e Hermione entrou sorrateira.

"Desculpa interromper, mas eu ouvi direito? Querem mandar o Malfoy pra Hogwarts?" – disse ela.

"Isso, Granger, espalha a notícia pros jornais." – retrucou o loiro.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy. Eu achei que ele podia vir com a gente, pelo menos por um tempo. Eu sei que parece loucura, e que provavelmente ele e Harry vão se matar muito em breve, mas com a gente ele estaria mais seguro." – disse Hermione, colocando um fim na discussão.

"Ah claro, porque nessa guerra toda, Potter é quem está mais seguro!" – disse Draco, rodando os olhos. Harry sentiu a raiva crescer.

_Fim dos dias de paz._

"Eu não quero que ele vá com a gente!" – disse Harry, antes de controlar a própria boca.

"Ah, Harry, cala a boca!" – disse Mione – "As briguinhas de vocês dois não me interessam. O que importam são os planos da Ordem, que incluem a proteção do Malfoy."

"Ele não pode saber sobre a nossa missão, Mione!" – disse Ron, que acabara de entrar no recinto. – "É só eu sumir por um minuto e decidem que Malfoy vai vir com a gente?"

"Draco só vai nos acompanhar. Não precisa saber de tudo." – disse Hermione, sorrindo misteriosamente. Ron se sentou em uma poltrona, bufando.

"Então... Draco? Harry? O que me dizem?" – disse Remus, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

* * *

1 – Para os **acéfalos** (do _grego_ – sem cérebro), **burca** é uma veste feminina que cobre todo o corpo, até o rosto e os olhos. É usada pelas mulheres do Afeganistão. 

**N/A:**_ Olá queridos! É o seguinte... Eu pretendia estender esse capítulo, mas resolvi deixar vocês na curiosidade mais um pouquinho. Esse cap. foi mais pro Harry tomar consciência do tipo de colega de quarto que tinha. Hahaha..._

_Pretendo postar ainda nessa semana a continuação. Encarem isso como um semi-capítulo, ok?_

_Agora, as reviews (foram poucas... isso me desanima a postar):_

_**bia.dano:**__ Brigada amigaa... Eu realmente queria um cap mais fofo antes desse cap mais cheio de tensão. Hehe!_

_**May Malfoy Snape:**__ Tive que tomar poção pra lufar pra escrever esse cap. Mas, em compensação, o cap 4 está bem slytherin, vamos admitir. Ufa, voltei ao meu normal. Hahaha..._

_**Juliana Guerreiro:**__ Bom... Eu pretendo ser rápida. Odeio esperar meses por um capítulo! Quanto ao Remus, é surpresa..._

_**Ninaa-chan: **__Cara, você num tem noção do quanto eu queria que rolasse algo no banho. Mas num pode ser assim né, tipo, os dois se olham e pá! Porééém, nesse cap o clima já esquentou pro lado do Pottah, você viu? (E que bom que está gostando!)_

_PS: É oficial, Draco Malfoy é a criatura mais gostosa e perfeita desse planeta._

_Campanha "Mande uma review e faça uma autora feliz!"... É fácil participar! Só clique na caixinha ali embaixo!_

_Beijos, Jay Kay :D_

* * *

© _JayKay-chan. Cópia total ou parcial é proibida. Gostou da fic e quer usá-la? Me mande uma review! Se você copiar sem autorização, eu vou achá-lo e te lançar um crucio! Tá, não vou, mas vou conseguir te banir do Fanfiction..._


	5. Salada de Chantagem e Elfo Doméstico

**Classificação:** Slash / Yaoi – se não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem à Tia Jô, ou seja, eu só brinco de escritora... É tudinho dela.

**Resumo:** Harry está atrás dos Horcruxes, e para isso contará com a ajuda da pessoa mais inesperada. O que acontece quando Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy são obrigados a dividir um quarto em Grimmauld Place? Slash Drarry.

**ALERTA:** Conteúdo **impróprio** para menores de 18 anos. Colocarei classificação **M**, se necessário.

**AVISO AOS INICIANTES:** Primeira e única vez que estou avisando. Ninguém é obrigado a ler nada. Por isso, se você ler isso e tiver uma reação alérgica, o problema é seu.

_Escrita por __**JayKay-chan**__ / Betada por __**POTOlover**__ e __**Madam Lestat**_

– Capítulo 5 –

_Salada de Chantagem e Elfo Doméstico_

"_**Então... Draco? Harry? O que me dizem?" – disse Remus, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.**_

"Melhor do que voltar pra Hogwarts..." – foi tudo que Draco falou. – "Ou ir pro chiqueiro dos Weasley."

"Malfoy, é melhor você calar a boca!" – disse Ron – "E ainda querem que ele vá com a gente? Pelo amor de Merlin!"

"Draco, assim você não vai poder ir com a gente. Vê se se comporta!" – disse Hermione, em tom mandão. – "Pensa com o bom senso, Harry, mesmo que vá ser um saco andar com ele a tiracolo."

"Está bem, Mione. Malfoy pode vir com a gente. Mas o primeiro problema que esse bastardo causar, ele vai pra Hogwarts! Vamos ver como os amiguinhos dele vão tratá-lo." – disse Harry, ignorando a presença do loiro na sala.

"Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Potty." – disse Draco, com um olhar fulminante. – "Eu ainda não entendi é pra onde vocês pretendem me levar."

"Tem várias coisas que a gente precisa achar. Só isso que pode saber. Vamos começar procurando aqui, e depois nós vamos pra outros lugares. E vamos estar sempre escondidos." – falou Hermione.

"Por mim tanto faz. Eu já estava cansado de ficar aqui isolado mesmo." – disse Draco, desafiador.

Ron saiu e bateu a porta. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

"O Weasley não ficou muito contente, né?" – disse Draco, sorrindo. – "Acho melhor você conversar com o seu namoradinho, Granger." – Hermione corou.

"Bom, agora que resolvemos tudo, vocês deveriam ir comer. Já está quase na hora do jantar e ninguém almoçou!" – disse Remus, sorrindo.

Harry sorriu para Remus. Draco notou, com certo desconforto, que Potter tinha um sorriso radiante. Remus indicou a porta para os garotos e todos saíram.

Harry estava sentado refletindo, enquanto almoçava. Fora uma péssima idéia deixar Draco acompanhá-los. Mesmo que o garoto não fosse mais um Comensal, Dumbledore confiou essa missão apenas aos três. Não contara nem a Moony!

"Harry. Tem umas coisas que a gente precisa conversar." – cochichou a voz mandona de Hermione Granger. Harry olhou para a menina sentada ao seu lado e apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Quando todos acabaram, ela o puxou pelo braço até um quarto vazio, recebendo olhares assustados dos presentes. Fez um sinal para Harry se manter calado.

"O Rony não veio almoçar e a gente tem que se resolver com ele. Ok?" – disse ela – "Não vou permitir que a gente brigue por causa do Malfoy."

"Mas foi o Rony que..." – começou Harry, mas foi cortado.

"Viu o que está acontecendo com você? Está defendendo o Malfoy!" – disse ela, apontando o dedo no rosto dele.

"Não to não!" – disse ele, ficando com raiva.

"Harry, vocês nem brigam mais! Você tem que tomar cuidado. O Malfoy pode gostar de você agora, mas ele ainda não gosta da gente." – disse ela – "Não acabe se afastando de nós dois, está bem?"

"Hermione, no dia em que Malfoy gostar de mim, vai chover bezoar. Ele está fazendo igual a mim: convivendo. A gente foi obrigado a isso, lembra?" – disse ele sarcástico, e a menina sorriu triste.

"Está bem, Harry. Mas não esqueça do que eu falei." – disse ela, e foi embora.

Harry subiu as escadas e voltou ao quarto que pertencia a ele e Draco. Por que eles chegaram àquele ponto? O loiro podia ser um pé no saco, mas ele ainda odiava o garoto? Achava que nem motivos mais tinha.

O garoto até fora legal com ele. Silenciou o quadro da Sra. Black, e quando Harry bebeu demais, não se importou de dormir na cama dele.

E o mais estranho é que Harry estava sendo legal também. Dera banho no loiro quando ele estava bêbado e ajudou o garoto a manter sua penseira intacta.

E houve o abraço. O maldito abraço. Inimigos se abraçavam? Ele temia que não.

Ouviu duas batidinhas na porta e olhou. Uma cabeça loira apareceu na porta entreaberta.

"Potter, eu te acordei?" – disse Draco.

"Não, Malfoy. Eu estava só pensando." – disse Harry, nervosamente.

"Você pensa? Estou chocado." – Harry o olhou com raiva – "Ah, vamos, Potter. Foi engraçado." – disse o garoto, caindo na gargalhada. O moreno teve de se conter pra não rir também. – "Opa! Eu vi! Você riu!" – Potter revirou os olhos e sorriu de novo, com aquele sorriso radiante e, Draco pensou, potencialmente perigoso.

Draco se jogou na cama. Dividir um quarto com Potter estava sendo menos insuportável do que pensara. Mas divertido? Não. Nunca seria divertido. Não podia ser divertido.

O loiro se virou para a cama de Harry e viu o garoto deitado com os olhos fechados. Estava tão cansado que acabou por adormecer daquele jeito também.

Era como um deja vu. Draco viu a mesma porta com o brasão de Slytherin, mas desta vez não havia Potter falando na língua das cobras. A porta se abriu devagar, relevando um quarto como qualquer outro da casa. Mas tinha algo estranho lá. Havia um espelho enorme, e ele sentiu uma enorme vontade de se ver refletido na superfície espelhada.

Quando se aproximou, ao invés de si próprio, viu Sirius Black. Acordou assustado, com Harry olhando pra ele da cama.

"Você está bem?" – disse Harry.

"Claro, Potter." – disse o loiro, ficando de pé – "Eu... Vou comer alguma coisa lá embaixo." – disse, saindo do quarto e deixando Harry sozinho.

Harry achou a atitude do outro estranha, mas aquele era Draco Malfoy, certo? E ele tinha problemas mais importantes pra se preocupar, não é? Ele esperava que sim.

Ele não podia ficar brigado com Rony. Não agora, que estavam lutando contra Voldemort. Ele tinha que falar com o ruivo, e faria isso assim que visse o outro.

Se levantou da cama, decidido. Caminhou até a sala, e viu Rony sentado em uma poltrona. O ruivo se levantou assim que viu o moreno entrar na sala, pronto para ir embora, mas Harry o impediu.

"Precisamos conversar, Rony." – disse Harry. – "Me desculpa por termos que levar o Malfoy. Eu sei que ele é um grande idiota, mas..."

"Mas nada, Harry! Ninguém _teve_ que levar o Malfoy. Você disse sim porque quis, sem nem lutar. Eu achava que você morreria dizendo não!" – disse Rony, bufando.

"Não, eu... Está bem, eu quis levar o Malfoy. Mas ele... Ele ia ser morto em Hogwarts, você sabe disso." – disse Harry. Rony negou com a cabeça.

"Nada justifica. Mas... A gente não pode ficar brigado no meio da guerra. Eu... Tudo bem. Amigos outra vez?" – disse Rony, estendendo a mão para Harry apertar. Ele achou uma atitude tão madura da parte de Ron que se viu sorrindo enquanto apertava a mão do ruivo de volta.

"Claro que sim. Escuta, a gente precisa falar com a Mione. Ela ainda está preocupada!" – disse Harry, mas ouviu som de passos tímidos.

"Eu... Eu ouvi." – disse ela, saem graça. – "Desculpa a intromissão. Acho que depois nós três temos que conversar, mas agora não é hora pra isso, não acham?" – disse ela, séria. – "Escuta, a gente tem é que reunir tudo que sabemos pra começar a procurar pelas horcruxes!"

"Vou lá em cima pegar uns livros que eu andei pesquisando. Já volto!" – disse Harry, correndo em direção ao quarto.

Quando chegou ao 2º patamar, porém, parou subitamente. A porta estava lá novamente. Era realmente muito estranho o fato de a porta aparecer quando bem queria.

Ele queria tanto saber o que tinha lá dentro! Então, se lembrou do sonho de Draco. Com Sirius e tudo mais. Tinha que contar aos amigos agora! Pegou os livros correndo e desceu.

"Nossa, Harry, calma. Não precisa de tanta pressa." – disse Rony, quando o moreno apareceu, ofegante pela corrida.

"Eu preciso falar uma coisa! No 2º andar tem uma porta que só aparece se eu falar parselíngua, e Malfoy sonhou que ele via o Sirius lá dentro!" – disse ele, muito rápido. Hermione pareceu refletir por um segundo, talvez tentando entender o que o amigo dissera. Soltou uma exclamação.

"Então você acha que pode ter a ver com uma horcrux?" – disse Ron, sem entender.

"Não, Rony, pode ter a ver com a vida de Sirius." – disse Hermione, com os olhos cheios de água.

"Então temos que falar com Malfoy. Vamos?" – disse Harry, se levantando, mas nenhum dos dois amigos se mexeu.

"Harry, não é como se ele fosse querer ajudar a gente. Melhor você ir sozinho." – disse Rony.

"Vocês estão enganados." – disse Harry, e sacudiu os ombros. – "Mas já que é assim, eu... já volto."

Ele subiu as escadas correndo, mas nem sinal de Draco. Ah, ele se lembrou que Draco disse que ia à cozinha. O moreno foi em direção à cozinha e deu um encontrão em alguém. Então viu que se tratava do próprio Draco.

"Potter! Pelo amor de Merlin! Ande como uma pessoa normal, e não como uma manada de hipogrifos!" – disse o loiro, arrumando as vestes.

"Malfoy! Preciso falar com você!" – disse Harry, segurando o outro pelo pulso com força, fazendo o garoto tentar libertar o próprio pulso e xingar toda a árvore genealógica de Harry. O moreno o conduziu de volta para a cozinha. – "Senta aí..." – Draco olhou feio para o garoto. – "...Por favor."

"Fale, Potter, o que você quer comigo?" – disse Draco, se sentando, cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos, como se estivesse esperando o primeiro sinal para começar a xingar e protestar novamente.

"Preciso que você me conte tudo que viu naquele sonho." – disse Harry. Draco levantou os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas. – "Pelo visto você sabe de muita coisa, Malfoy."

"Potter, enquanto você e seus amiguinhos não me derem a mínima explicação do que estão procurando, ou de pra que enrascada estão me levando, eu não conto nada!" – disse Draco, ficando de pé.

O que Harry deveria fazer? Contar e arriscar a missão de Dumbledore e a sua amizade com Ron e Hermione? Ou não contar e arriscar a missão de Dumbledore, sua... relação cordial (?) com Malfoy e ainda perder a chance de ver Sirius novamente?

Draco começou a andar pra fora da cozinha, bufando e resmungando "Eu sabia que ele não ia contar...". O loiro já estava praticamente fora da cozinha quando Harry o puxou de volta.

"Está bem, eu conto. Mas você tem que prometer guardar segredo, e não reclamar do pouco que eu vou contar, que, acredite, é muito." – Harry prosseguiu ao ver Draco menear a cabeça positivamente. – "Nós estamos correndo atrás de objetos muito valiosos para Voldemort." – disse Harry, olhando para o loiro.

"Só isso que você vai me falar?" – disse Draco, cruzando os braços. Harry o olhou feio. Draco bufou – "Eu sei que prometi, mas..."

"Por favor, Malfoy, eu falei até mais do que podia. Eu preciso dessa informação." – disse Harry, e Draco ficou sem saber o que dizer. Potter havia realmente implorado?

"Tudo bem, Potter. Eu falo o que lembrar." – os dois se sentaram novamente. Draco respirou fundo e prosseguiu – "Eu sonhei com o seu padrinho de novo. Mas nesse sonho, tinha um espelho grande na tal sala, e Black estava dentro dele. E você nem apareceu desta vez. E... Isso é tudo que eu sei." – disse Draco, sinceramente.

Harry parou para pensar por um minuto.

Espelho, espelho, espelho. Ele só conhecia um.

E sua mente deu um clique.

"Valeu, Malfoy!" – disse Harry, sorrindo e segurando o loiro pelos ombros. Ele tinha uma informação valiosa. Saiu correndo, deixando um Draco confuso na cozinha, mas que prontamente o seguiu. O loiro sabia que algo estava para acontecer.

Enquanto isso, Harry correu até a sala e desatou a contar o sonho. Ron e Hermione assentiam, fazendo caras e bocas.

"Mas Harry, isso não faz muito sentido." – disse Rony. – "Como o Espelho de Ojesed estaria aqui dentro? E como Sirius pode estar dentro dele?"

"Claro que faz! Só temos que descobrir como entrar e os mistérios estarão resolvidos! Se nós arrumássemos um jeito de entrar no quarto..." – disse Harry, contrariado. Todos pareceram pensar bastante, e Hermione levantou o dedo indicador, se levantando da poltrona.

"Eu sei um jeito, Harry!" – disse Hermione. – "Chame o Monstro!"

"Chamar o Monstro?" – disse Harry, confuso. – "Como se ele fosse ajudar... Melhor chamar Dobby."

"Chame o Monstro. Confie em mim." – disse Hermione, terminando a discussão.

"Está bem. Monstro?" – chamou Harry, e no mesmo momento o elfo apareceu ao seu lado.

"Me chamou, Harry Potter?" – disse o elfo, e começou a falar sozinho, como de costume. – _"Mestiço folgado, acha que manda no Monstro, mas não manda não."_

"Monstro, cale a boca!" – falou Harry, e o elfo se calou – "Por onde você esteve?"

"Monstro estava no quarto da minha senhora, Harry Potter." – começou, para então resmungar – _"Garoto atrevido, querendo saber o que Monstro faz..."_

"Preciso que me ajude numa coisa, Monstro." – disse Harry.

"Está bem, Monstro entendeu." – disse, se virando e falando sozinho. – _"Monstro? Ajudar o nojento? Que abuso! Como se Monstro obedecesse um mestiço afilhado de um traidor do sangue!"_

"Monstro, precisamos de você!" – disse Hermione. Monstro olhou para Harry com um olhar ofendido.

"_A sangue-ruim continua falando com Monstro. Monstro vai vomitar de nojo._" – disse ele.

"Monstro! Você vai obedecer a Hermione, ou eu vou sumir com as coisas da Sra. Black!" – disse o moreno, e Monstro arregalou os olhos.

"Sim, senhor." – e, por incrível que pareça, não resmungou. – "Pra que precisa do Monstro?"

"Monstro, precisamos de um favor seu. É verdade que os elfos conseguem aparatar em qualquer lugar?" – disse Hermione, gentilmente. Monstro ficou em silêncio, parecendo refletir. Então, mexendo as mãozinhas e falando baixinho, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"Sim, sangue-ruim, Monstro pode ir aonde quiser." – disse ele, olhando para o chão com seus enormes olhos.

"Ótimo!" – disse ela. – "Harry, leva a gente até a porta, por favor."

"Eu quero ir com vocês, já que eu ajudei!" – disse Draco, que acabara de entrar na sala, onde os três conversavam. – "E nem me olhe assim, Weasley. Ou eu posso contar as coisas que eu sei."

"Que coisas?" – disse Rony, já se levantando. Harry o segurou pelo pulso, murmurando um "Não vale a pena" sem nenhuma convicção.

"Tudo bem, Malfoy. Pare de fazer ameaças idiotas. Você com certeza não assusta a gente." – disse Hermione. – "Mas vamos rápido! O Moony já vai nos chamar pra jantar."

Eles subiram ao segundo patamar entre tropeços. Os quatro adolescentes e Monstro pararam em frente à parede, agora branca. Harry fez sinal para todos se afastarem e disse, com um sibilo que arrepiou a espinha de todos os presentes:

"Apareça, por favor." – eles ouviram um "trim" e a porta apareceu, imponente. Rony e Hermione arregalaram os olhos de felicidade e surpresa.

"Agora, Harry, o único modo de abrir esta porta é por dentro, com certeza. Eu já li sobre isso. As famílias tradicionais faziam estas portas para evitar roubos." – disse ela, e sorriu diante dos olhares confusos que recebeu.

"Porque? Como você sabe?" – Rony perguntou.

"Porque somente elfos conseguiam aparatar lá dentro. E famílias tradicionais tem pelo menos um, infelizmente. Mas essas portas pararam de ser usadas porque os outros ordenavam a seus elfos para entrarem em salas aleatórias e roubarem tudo." – disse ela, entre eufórica e pensativa.

"E..." – disse Harry, ávido por mais informações. – "No que está pensando, Mione?"

"É que eu nunca vi uma como esta, que ainda precisa de um ofidioglota. Que estranho, não é? Algum Black falava parselíngua?"

"Não sei." – disse Harry, balançando os ombros. – "Quer dizer que Monstro é capaz de entrar na sala?"

"Podemos tentar." – disse ela, e se virou para Monstro. – "Monstro, você poderia fazer o favor de entrar na sala e abri-la para nós?" – o elfo fez outra expressão de nojo, mas deu dois passinhos, ficando em frente a porta.

Com um click, ele desapareceu. Todos ficaram em silêncio, segurando as respirações.

Até que a porta fez um barulhinho engraçado e abriu, deixando todos com expressões de surpresa e antecipação.

Agora o mistério da porta finalmente iria ser resolvido.

_**N/A:**__ Hey gente! Eu sei, eu sei... Demorei uma eternidade. Mas sabe, fim de ano é assim mesmo, né? Todo mundo fica mais atarefado... Um saquinho._

_Esse capítulo já estava planejado, e ia ser maior. Ia ter muitas coisas depois disso ai que leram, mas deixei tudo pro capítulo 6, que vai vir RECHEADO!_

_Olha, foram muitas reviews. Vou citar o nome de todos aqui, mas não deu pra comentar, ok:/_

_Obrigada a __**Gabri**__**Chaplin**__**May Malfoy Snape**__**Juliana Guerreiro**__**Scheila Potter Malfoy**__**Malu Chan**_**My** **Dream**, **MalukaChan**, **Condessa Oluha**, **Polarres**, **Dita** **Von** **Teese**., **DW03**, **Nanda** **W. Malfoy**, **Juuh**, **Yami** **Yami **e **Retty**-**Chan**!

E até o capítulo 6, que vai chegar rapidinho, esse eu juro:D

© _JayKay-chan. Cópia total ou parcial é proibida. Gostou da fic e quer usá-la? Me mande uma review! Se você copiar sem autorização, eu vou achá-lo e te lançar um crucio! Tá, não vou, mas vou conseguir te banir do Fanfiction..._


	6. LEIAM Por Favor!

Gente, vou ser honesta. _Sou louca. Sim, sou completamente destranbelhada._

Então responsabilizem a minha outra personalidade, Chalotte Binoche (pra rimar rere) pelo discursinho fajuto e sem propósito que vou fazer agora.

Esse "Hiatus pro vestibular" no sumário da fanfic é simplesmente uma **desculpa** para esconder a verdade triste e dura. Não gosto mais desta fic.

Eu gostava bastante dela, mas comecei a me incomodar com a falta de coerência de algumas coisas, e principalmente que não era isso que eu queria dizer com uma fic chamada _Vícios_ _Ocultos_. Minhas fics loucas de comédia estão no meu profile. Essa deveria ser mais séria um pouquinho.

E sem mais trelelê anuncio: Essa fic ACABOU! _Mentirinha..._

Mas eu tenho novos planos pra ela. E ainda bem, senão ela ficaria em hiatus para sempre. É o seguinte: Vou repostar os capítulos até aqui, com uma fic completamente nova. Quer dizer, algumas coisas serão as mesmas, mas quase tudo vai mudar.

Não se preocupem, ela será apenas mais bem escrita e um pouco mais madura, com menos blablablá e mais enredo.

Desculpem a Charlotte, ela não tomou os remedinhos...

Até amanhã, quando eu respostarei ao menos os capítulos 1 e 2, que se chamarão (pra vocês verem a melhoria das mudanças): _**Uma Fuga e Um Encontro**_ e_ **Em um Quarto Furado**_.

É mais ou menos isso. Espero que não me matem por isso. Essa fic só tende a melhorar com essa minha atitude, ok? Encarem isso como se a J.K. resolvesse consertar aquele epílogo terrível.

Beijos J.K.


End file.
